My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal
by SiameseWhiteFoxx
Summary: Ok, I lied...it's still not done but Im getting there! Just hang on! Don't worry! I'm still here and still writing, it's just taking a while! It will be worth it though, trust me!
1. Your Face For I Never Saw

**Summary: **Tsukasa is back in the real world but he's sent to a Psychiatrist because he has been acting a little strange lately. Who is this new Tsukasa and what has he done with old Tsukasa? Subaru's worried about the old Tsukasa and doesn't know if he'll return like he promised. Tsukasa doesn't like the idea of a shrink to help him and refuses to listen and tries to find himself on his own. Will Tsukasa finally listen to the Doctor's orders and get all the help he needs, or will the Doctor pull a few tricks of his own to get Tsukasa to listen to him?

**Disclaimer: **I and I quote do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters, or parts of the World, any monsters (although there are none so far), or any of the echoing voices of Morgana, and anything that may have to with .hack/SIGN what so ever. I do not own "Coke" either.

**Author Note:** Though to the fact that I do not own .hack/SIGN, however I do own this story. All the characters and the plot of this story are under my control at command and at my mercy. I am the author of this story and have the power to anything I want to in this story of mine. Others are powerless to my mighty authoresses. You can do nothing to stop me. Mwahahahaha!

Also Tsukasa is 15 and Subaru is 14 years old. Krim is 19 years old and Bear and the Psychiatrist are old enough so far. (Bear is actually 47 for real in the real world in .hack/SIGN. Don't ask me how I know these things I just do. All my facts so far, (2) have been true thank you.) Remember that this is in my fanfiction and everything in it is made up except that Tsukasa's last name, which is Shoji. (It's actually Anzu Shoji in .hack/SIGN. But it's true so don't argue with me. If you want to argue look it up for yourself and prove me wrong.) In my story it's Tsukasa Shoji since I don't like the idea of Tsukasa really being a girl in the real world. I made Tsukasa a guy, (if you didn't figure that out from the last sentence) Subaru can walk and doesn't need her wheelchair or her glasses because she can see perfectly without them, and I made up the Doctor Psychiatrist dude just so you know. (Holy shit, I wrote a lot!) Oh, and PG-13 just so ya know! -

**Title: **_My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal_

**Chapter: **_Your Face For I Never Saw_

**Author:** _SiameseWhiteFoxx_

-

"I'm going to do it." Tsukasa told Subaru. "I'm going to log out."

"Are you ever going to come back to the World?" Subaru asked with concern.

"Of course I will. You worry too much. I'll return in a few days. I just have to take some time in the real world as soon as I wake up. So it will be a while but I'll come back." Tsukasa replied.

"What happens if you go into another coma and don't ever come back?" She asked worried she'll never see him again in any of the two worlds.

"Don't even think that. I'll be fine and I'll come back. I know I will."

"Do you promise?" Subaru asked with some hope in her heart.

"Yes, I promise. And you'll be the first person I see when I come back to this very spot on this private field. Only if you wait for me." Tsukasa told her with much meaning.

"I'll wait for you always." Subaru responded. With that Tsukasa and Subaru walked up to the Chaos Gate that wasn't to far from the tree they were sitting by. Tsukasa turned and looked at her for what seemed to be the longest time before rapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Subaru, not wanting him to leave put her arms around him as well.

"I'll return if you wait for me." He told her and let go of the embrace. He could see a tear fall from her cheek as he turned to the gate and logged out for the first time in the eight months he was trapped in the World.

-

About a month later after Tsukasa had left the world and staying with his abusive father he decided to find Bear in the real world and talk to him about his offer that he had made to him a while back in the World. Tsukasa used the phone number Bear had given him and called him. After a few rings Bear picked it up.

"Hello?" Bear asked.

"Is this Bear?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that name?"

"Bear, it's Tsukasa from the World. Do you remember?" He asked Bear.

"Well of course I remember you Tsukasa. You only logged out of the world not to long ago. What was it, a month now? That's not so long. So what was it you called about?" Bear asked

"I want' to know if that offer of yours was still any good. If you would be willing to be my foster parent."

"Well, yes it's still available. I never forgot it." Said Bear.

"Do you think we could get together to talk about soon?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well sure. When do you want to talk about it?"

"Sometime soon if you're not busy."

"How about tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. at my house? You do have the address don't you? Is that okay with you?" Bear asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah, its fine. Thanks." Tsukasa replied. Both said goodbye and hung up in wait of their meeting the next day.

-

The next day Tsukasa went to Bear's house to talk about the current situation. Tsukasa knocked on the door and Bear answered.

"Tsukasa, come in and we'll begin soon." Bear said and led Tsukasa to the dining room table. Tsukasa sat down.

"Would you want anything to drink? Water, pop, juice?" Bear asked.

"Just water." Tsukasa responded and watched as Bear left for the kitchen. After about two minuets Bear returned with a "Coke" and a glass of water. Bear handed Tsukasa the glass and sat down while sipping his "Coke".

"So what was it you came to me for?" Bear asked him.

"My dads been really angry this past month. He's gotten more abusive towards me. Sometimes it hurts so bad I don't want to move." Tsukasa explained to him.

"I see. So you want to take me up on my offer that I made to you."

"Yeah that's right."

"You know, this won't be easy though." Bear told him.

"I know."

"There's pressing charges and going to court to see if you'll get taken from him. It's not that simple. Are you willing to wait a little longer?"

"Yeah. I'll do anything to get away from him." Tsukasa said sounding almost glad.

"All you have to do is wait until your father tries anything drastic and call me if he does. Then I'll call the police and soon we'll have a case in court." Bear explained.

" Sure I can do that." Tsukasa said.

"Also I found Krim and got him in on it as well. He's willing to be somewhat of a foster parent to you as well if it doesn't work out for us you know."

"Well, I didn't know you got Krim too. That's kind of cool. I think I should get going so I can avoid getting screamed at." Tsukasa told Bear.

"Well thanks for stopping by Tsukasa. Come back when you want and call me when you need to." Said Bear and led him to the door.

Later that evening Tsukasa decided to finally go back into the World after such a long time of not logging in.

-

Subaru was waiting longer than she has other days because she had a feeling that Tsukasa was going to log in that day. She got tired of waiting a little longer and was just about to leave the private field only she and him knew about when Tsukasa appeared in front of the Chaos Gate as she passed it. Subaru started to cry with tears of joy for he finally came back.

"Tsukasa." She managed to say through a few sobs.

"Were you just leaving?" Tsukasa asked her. "If you were I don't blame you."

"No. I'd never leave you." Subaru said running towards him and into his arms.

"Uh." He gasped as she rapped her arms around him and cried in his shoulder. Tsukasa put his arms around her and let her cry for the moment. After a while Subaru stopped crying and they both walked over to the tree and sat down to talk. But Tsukasa and Subaru were just sitting there like they normally did all the time. Tsukasa started to think.

'To wake up in the world wasn't all that bad. I was out of it until I was able to use all five senses in the world. Then I realized that I was different from every other player. I didn't know was exactly was going on for a while. All was coming to make sense as my friends tried to figure out what was going on with me.

They say I was in a coma in the real world and had no idea if I would come back. But how could I be gone if I came back? I did come back, and still I've never found any of my friends that I knew and still know in the World in the real world. I don't know if I'll find them but I know one thing; I will go back. Back into real world and find them.

I don't care how long it takes but I will find them, eventually.' Tsukasa thought to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that Subaru was sitting right next to him.

"Tsukasa?" She asked. No response came from Tsukasa. "Hey Tsukasa. Are you alright?" She asked him pulling on his shirtsleeve. He didn't feel it but it got his attention because she almost knocked him over.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You seem to be acting a little different." She asked him sounding concerned.

"Huh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Thinking, about what." Subaru asked.

"Well, when I was in the real world I wanted to find you guys but I only found Bear. I still want to find you and everybody else I know. I don't just want to sit around waiting in the World. I want to find everyone in the real world, not just here." Tsukasa told her.

"Was that all you were thinking about?" She asked knowing that wasn't all he had been thinking about. She knew him better than that.

"No, not really. I was thinking about what it was like here in the World in a coma. What it was like to have all five senses. Being able to feel mostly."

"Why were you thinking of that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just kind of miss that feeling. It was weird being able to feel in the World, but at the same time it was neat. I enjoyed it to tell you the truth." He said.

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked somewhat confused.

"I liked being able to feel. Being able to feel pain was not one my favorite parts of the sense. But being able to touch and feel things that are not in the real world was like going to Mount Fuji. It was like a life changing experience. Most of all, I liked being with you and holding your hand. It was different but I liked being able to feel in the World."

"You really liked being able to feel?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I enjoyed holding your hand, just holding you when you wept." Tsukasa told her looking right into her eyes. Subaru turned away in embarrassment.

"You really liked holding my hand?" She asked still blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I did." Tsukasa said taking hold of her left hand in his right hand.

"I wish you could feel my hand right now Tsukasa." Subaru said as she leaned up against his right shoulder.

"Me to." Tsukasa responded moving his right hand from atop of Subaru's left hand around her waist even though he was unsure of her reaction. To his surprise she didn't try to shove him away but instead just sat with him letting him hold her like that.

After a while Tsukasa and Subaru parted and Tsukasa logged out.

-

That night Tsukasa had a strange dream. _It started out in the private field in the World and then expanded throughout the rest of the World. The dream got weirder and weirder as the hours passed._

_'He could see Subaru standing by the same tree they had been sitting at before. He walked over to her but she ran and disappeared as he reached her. He began running for some unknown reason. Faster and faster he ran._

_'Where am I running to?' he wondered as he kept going. He was now in Mac Anu and he was still running but now even faster. He saw Bear but he looked as if he were from the real world than the World._

_'This is really weird.' He thought. Soon he stopped running near some river. There on the other side was Subaru. He began to walk towards the edge before getting to close to the river. People he knew began to show up and disappear like ghosts but they were in real world form._

_'Is that what they look like in the real world?' He wondered. Tsukasa walked out to the water of the river but didn't fall in or anything. He walked across the water until he reached the other side. There he found Subaru. This time she did not run away or disappear. Instead she turned around to face him. She looked human. Like she was from the real world. Tsukasa took one look at her and gasped._

_'Is that what she looks like in the real world? She's beautiful.' He thought. He put a hand up to her cheek. Tsukasa gasped. He could feel it. He took a step forward and leaned to kiss her just as she did. Their lips barely touched before the ground began to shake and the river started to expand their way. They started to run but it was to fast and engulfed Tsukasa. Still above water but sinking slowly Tsukasa reached out towards Subaru. She tried to grab him but her hand slipped and he was swept under the deep brown, dirty water of the river. All went black for a moment, then all he could see was a single tear drop and crash on the hard, cold black ground.'_

"Ah!" Tsukasa screamed as he woke up with shock. He could feel the cold sweat slither down his face and drip onto his bed sheets. He sat there breathing heavily and sweating from this nightmare he had just experienced.

"What was that?" He asked himself silently. "That dream, those people, and her. Was that really Subaru?" He continued to ask himself. He looked at the clock. It was only 4:58 am.

'Your face for I never saw, you for I've never seen. And you were beautiful.' He thought and went back to sleep in wait of a new day.

-

**Author Note:** Well I hope you liked it so far. I know I did. I had a lot of fun writing chapter one and I'll probably have fun writing the rest of the story. R&R peoples! Thanks for reading chapter one of, _My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal, Your Face For I Never Saw. _I'm out till next time. See ya! -


	2. The Lie That Was Told To Be True

**Summary: **Tsukasa is back in the real world but he's sent to a Psychiatrist because he has been acting a little strange lately. Who is this new Tsukasa and what has he done with old Tsukasa? Subaru's worried about the old Tsukasa and doesn't know if he'll return like he promised. Tsukasa doesn't like the idea of a shrink to help him and refuses to listen and tries to find himself on his own. Will Tsukasa finally listen to the Doctor's orders and get all the help he needs, or will the Doctor pull a few tricks of his own to get Tsukasa to listen to him?

**Disclaimer: **I and I quote still do not own .hack/SIGN. I do not own coke either. However I do own this story.

**Author Note:** I know this story may seem weird, which it is, but it will soon become very interesting. Also Tsukasa is a little older than Subaru by a few months. (That doesn't mean three months exactly. He's older by four months in my story just so you know.) Don't forget that Krim and Subaru are siblings in my story. Also their parents moved to Europe. Krim and Subaru refused to go so they have to live together. Tsukasa is taking a martial arts class that he started when he was eight. However he does not have practices on the weekends just to clarify that so you know and aren't confused later on in chap. four. There is mild language in this chapter. Sorry! -

**Title: **_My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal_

**Chapter: **_The Lie That Was Told To Be True_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

-

The next day Tsukasa logged into the world to talk to Subaru about getting Bear to be his foster parent because he forgot to tell her the other day. When he got there he was in the private field. He was alone for now. He decided to not send a message to Subaru to meet him. Instead he thought about walking around.

"There's something familiar about this field." Tsukasa said to himself as he walked around. Just behind the tree about fourteen feet was the same river from in his dream. Tsukasa knelt down by the edge of the ground by the river.

"This is weird." He said as took of his right glove and put his hand in the light brown, murky, dirty water of the river. Tsukasa was so busy with looking at the surroundings and the water of the river he didn't even notice Subaru gate in. Subaru looked around until she noticed Tsukasa crouching by the river. She walked over to him. Subaru knelt down beside him. He didn't even notice due to the fact that he was quite engrossed in thought. She got his attention when she placed her left hand around his right wrist that was covered in the slimy water. Tsukasa jerked his hand away in fear before looking at her.

"What are you doing here? I never sent you a message or anything." He asked calmly while putting his glove back on.

"I wanted a place to think and be alone. But that's why you're here aren't you? At least I have some company." Subaru responded.

"I guess so, but I thought you said you wanted to be alone. So I'll leave if you want me to." Tsukasa spoke as he picked up his staff and got up. At that moment Subaru stood up and placed her ax in front of him stopping him from proceeding.

"No. I don't mind that you're here, really." She told him. Tsukasa pushed her ax away from him by the handle.

"I guess I'll stay if you want me to." He said walking to the tree they always sat by. Subaru followed and sat down next to him as he did. It was silent for a while the Tsukasa spoke up.

"Ya know; Bear might become my foster parent in the real world." He said somewhat quietly.

"I know. Krim told me all about it." Subaru replied.

"He did?"

"Well yeah, he is my brother and he tells me practically anything and everything."

"I didn't know he was your brother." Tsukasa told her.

"Not everyone does." Said Subaru.

"Huh. Bear said the trial would be tomorrow. My dad got really mad at me when I told him." Tsukasa said out of nowhere changing the subject.

"I hope you win and get to stay with Bear."

"But what if we lose? What then?"

"Maybe you'll win if Krim takes Bear's place. He said it would be nice to let you live with us. And I want you to." She told him clinging onto his left arm at that last statement.

"I just hope to live till to see tomorrow. My dad might do something drastic." Tsukasa muttered under his breath.

"You will, he won't, don't worry." Subaru whispered in his left ear.

-

The next day was the worst Saturday Tsukasa could ever have. He told his father about the charges and his father went ballistic.

"What do you mean if I try to hurt you I'm going to a trial and might go to jail?" He yelled at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked somewhat scared but still held his ground like he was taught in his martial arts training class he was taking.

"Well yeah then I could be taken from you for good! I'd never have to see you again!" Tsukasa hollered back.

"You little asshole!" His father screamed as he charged at him. Tsukasa ran but his father caught up to him. Tsukasa's father clenched his fist and struck. For the moment all Tsukasa could hear was the sound of his scream as his father's fist hit him on his right cheekbone under his eye as he fell backwards and crashed on the hard wood floor of the hallway. Tsukasa looked at his father in terror for a second before getting up and running to his room. His father ran after him. As soon as Tsukasa got in his room he reached for the phone that was on his dresser. He dialed Bear's number as fast as he could.

Bear looked at the phone's caller ID to see it was Tsukasa and grabbed the tape recorder by the phone. He turned the tape recorder on as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Tsukasa?" Bear asked holding the tape recorder up to the phone.

"Bear, I think he's gone off the deep end!" Tsukasa screamed into the phone. At that moment Tsukasa's father walked in. Bear listened.

"Give me that damn phone!" He hollered.

"No!" Tsukasa told him and continued his conversation with Bear. "You've got to help me he could kill me!" He plead into phone.

"I'll do what I can just hold on Tsukasa." Bear told him calmly.

"Damn right. Give me the phone you little bastard!" His father yelled while he approached Tsukasa.

"Over my dead body!" Tsukasa told his father as he kicked him in the shin.

"Oh shit! That can be arranged!" His dad said. His father clenched his fist again. This time he struck Tsukasa in the stomach.

"Uh!" Tsukasa groaned as he practically went flying into his dresser. He dropped the cordless phone and clasped on the soft carpet on the floor. He was knocked out on impact when his head hit the hard wood of the dresser.

"Tsukasa?" Bear asked from the other line.

"Serves you damn right. It'll teach you to mess with me you little stubborn asshole!" His father yelled to the motionless, unconscious body that was Tsukasa. He then left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Tsukasa? Tsukasa are you still there? Tsukasa. Answer me. Tsukasa!" Bear hollered into the phone. Then the line went dead and all Bear could hear was that annoying buzzing sound the phone made when someone had hung up. Bear hung up his phone and turned off the tape recorder. He dialed the police but the were not available at the moment due to break-in case just outside of Tokyo. (Cops should always be around. I guess it was just bad luck.)

Later that afternoon around 4:20, Tsukasa woke up.

"Uhhhh. Oh my head." He spoke rubbing his head where he bonked it. He looked around for a bit then got up. Tsukasa noticed the phone on the floor and put in back on the charger. He walked over to his bed and lied down for about ten minuets. Tsukasa looked over at his computer and walked over to it. He turned it on and sat down in his computer chair. After Tsukasa got on the Internet he logged into the World.

-

As soon as Tsukasa logged in he went of adventuring somewhere. He soon found himself a battle with a rather large and rather strong monster. Tsukasa began to fight the monster that was in his way. He was getting trashed rather badly. Bruises and cuts. His clothes were torn as well. Finally after so many hits Tsukasa took from the beast he killed it and leveled up two levels and powered up a bit.

Tsukasa was getting a little board and went to the private field only he and Subaru knew about. When he got there Subaru was already there. Tsukasa started to walk over to her but tripped when he stepped on a rock as it crumbled beneath his foot. He fell hard onto the ground. Subaru heard the sound of someone crashing on the ground and looked to see Tsukasa lying there almost motionless. She ran over to him but it was rather hard when she was wearing those white high-healed shoes. She could hear the sound of Tsukasa crying as she approached him.

"Tsukasa!" She cried. "Tsukasa are you alright?" Subaru asked as she knelt down beside him. He did not answer but still did he cry.

In the real world Tsukasa had his head bent down and tears fell down his cheek onto his desk from under his game helmet.

Back in the World Subaru was trying to get Tsukasa to say something.

"Tsukasa, please answer me." Subaru pleaded. Tsukasa finally moved. He sat up with his head bent down not even facing her.

"He wont stop. He's out of control." Tsukasa told her.

"What did your father do?" She asked. Tsukasa looked at her. His tears were gone.

"He hit me, again. But this time he rendered me unconscious."

"Oh. Tsukasa. I'm so sorry."

"No, It's not your fault. You never did anything. I did. I was born. That's the problem." Tsukasa responded.

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything to deserve that, and you don't deserve to say that. Believe me." Subaru told him.

"Sure I do. My existence is meaningless in my father's eyes. I might as well be dead."

"No. You don't deserve to be dead. You were put on this planet for a reason and you deserve to live every day to the fullest. So stop saying that."

"No Subaru, you just don't understand. You have no idea how many times my father has tried to kill me. You don't know how many scars I have from him trying to kill me with that stupid knife. You just don't." Tsukasa said to her as he grabbed his staff as he stood up and started to walk away. Subaru grabbed her ax, got up and ran after Tsukasa until she got in front of him. She stood her ground and put her ax in front of him to stop him. Tsukasa stopped but he was not really in for a lecture or anything at the moment.

"Subaru, just please, leave me alone I don't really feel like talking." Tsukasa begged her. She moved her axe back to its normal position.

"Tsukasa, would you just listen to me please. I don't want you to say things like that. I makes me feel as if you would want to be killed or kill yourself. I hate it when you say things like that. No one wants you to die." Subaru told him.

"My father wants me dead. Why would anyone else care? Especially you." Tsukasa asked her.

"Because you don't deserve it and I don't want you to be dead." Subaru almost said in flirtatious way. Tsukasa gasped when Subaru put her index finger to his chest and drew a heart pattern. (Can anyone else besides me see Subaru doing that?) Tsukasa took hold of her right hand that was on his chest.

"Subaru, don't. I should get going. My dad is probably still angry at me." Tsukasa spoke. He let go of her hand and walked to the Chaos Gate. He looked back to see Subaru looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He told her and logged out.

-

Tsukasa took of the game helmet and set it on his desk after logging out of the World. He looked at the clock. It was 7:45. He walked into the living room. His dad was in there sitting on the couch. Tsukasa turned to leave not wanting to get yelled at.

"Where were you?" Tsukasa's father asked in an angry tone. Tsukasa turned back around.

"I was on my computer after I woke up." Tsukasa answered. His father looked at him.

"You weren't seeing that one girl were you?" His father asked in fury standing up. Tsukasa had somewhat of a guilty look on his face.

"No! I wasn't! I didn't!" Tsukasa cried as his father approached him.

"Damn it Tsukasa don't lie to me! You were seeing her weren't you? I thought I told you can't see her!"

"I wasn't seeing anyone!" Tsukasa denied.

"Liar! You were to! I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not I told you not to see her!" His father yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I wasn't seeing her!" Tsukasa told him. Tsukasa turned to run just as his father got closer. His dad reached for Tsukasa's arm and grabbed it. He pulled Tsukasa back and punched him in the back.

"I don't care if you were seeing her or not. I know you were. Now go make me dinner!" His father ordered. Tsukasa went into the kitchen and began to make his father dinner.

While Tsukasa was cooking he was taste testing it when his father walked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His father screamed at him.

"I was just seeing if it tasted good enough for you." Tsukasa replied in fear. His father walked up and slapped him upside the head.

"You don't just taste to see if it's good enough! That's my job! Now go to your room!"

"But, dad, I haven't had anything in the past four days couldn't you let me have something to eat? I'm really hungry." Tsukasa asked sounding desperate.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not but fine!" His father told him. He grabbed a small plate and gave it to Tsukasa.

"You can get your food when I'm done getting mine." He said and dished up his own rather large plate. He then went into the living room. After he left Tsukasa dished up his own little plate and sat down at the dinning room table.

"Uh." Tsukasa sighed as he sat there eating the small portion of food before him.

-

That night Tsukasa had that dream again but this time it was different. _This time he wasn't running anywhere. And this time people were not in human or real world form._

_'Tsukasa was leaning against the tree in the private field when Subaru showed up. Tsukasa looked at her and smiled as she walked up to him. Both sat down in silence. Then both looked at the other for a while before leaning towards the other. Tsukasa was just about to kiss Subaru when she vanished into thin air. _

_He got up and began to search for her. He went to many field and towns but there was no sign of he anywhere. Tsukasa finally thought to give up but realized he had not gone to Mac Anu. He went to Mac Anu and sure enough there was Subaru. She was ordering the Crimson Knights to head to other territories in search of a player killer._

_"Subaru!" Cried Tsukasa. She looked up and smiled. He walked over to her._

_"Subaru, I'm glad I found you again. I wish you wouldn't scare me like that." Tsukasa told her._

_"I'm sorry Tsukasa." She said. Both took a step forward and leaned towards the other like before. Subaru put one of her hands on Tsukasa's shoulder and closed her eyes as Tsukasa closed his and brushed his lips across hers. He moved one of his arms around her waist. Just then Silver Knight and another Knight came by. The Knight grabbed Tsukasa and pulled him away from Subaru as Silver Knight pulled Subaru away from Tsukasa. Both dropped their weapons and gasped for it happened so quickly. Tsukasa and Subaru reached for the other as they were pulled away from the other._

_"No! Let me go!" Tsukasa cried out._

_"Leave me alone!" Subaru shouted. _

_Tsukasa could see Subaru vanish as she was being pulled away right before his very eyes. The Knight forced Tsukasa to face him once they sopped moving. The Knight removed his helmet and revealed that it was Tsukasa's father under the armor._

_"No!" Tsukasa cried._

_"You lied to me Tsukasa! You were seeing her! I thought I told you not to see her! No you must be punished!" His father yelled and pulled out the sword he was carrying. He raised the sword and pierced it through Tsukasa's body and let the motionless body of Tsukasa to fall. Tsukasa kept falling and falling until hit the ground.'_

"Ah!" Tsukasa screamed as he woke up from the nightmare for the second time that week.

'The lie that was told to be true was proven false.' Tsukasa had thought before going back to lying down on his bed. But before he had the chance to fall back asleep, the police were surrounding his house.

-

**Author Note: **Sorry, this chapter was a little longer than the last one. My next chapters will probably a little longer. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two of _My Emotions Lye Within The CrystalThe Lie That Was Told To Be True. _Please feel free to review. R&R peoples! I'm out. See ya! -


	3. The Lost Trial Won

**Summary: **Tsukasa is back in the real world but he's sent to a Psychiatrist because he has been acting a little strange lately. Who is this new Tsukasa and what has he done with old Tsukasa? Subaru's worried about the old Tsukasa and doesn't know if he'll return like he promised. Tsukasa doesn't like the idea of a shrink to help him and refuses to listen and tries to find himself on his own. Will Tsukasa finally listen to the Doctor's orders and get all the help he needs, or will the Doctor pull a few tricks of his own to get Tsukasa to listen to him?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own .hack/ SIGN. However I do own some "Coke a Cola" products.

**Author Note:** I hope you people aren't confused so far. I'll explain more about the whole eight months coma thing, and the catching up with school, and the martial arts thing later. Sorry if you're confused. Oh, and still mild language. Sorry! -

**Title: **_My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal_

**Chapter: **_The Lost Trial Won_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

-

Tsukasa ran out to the living room warring only his long red pajama pants, a light gray T-shirt, and some white socks. When he got there his father was pacing across the room.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa asked his father concerned by the situation.

"That's what I want to know!" His father started, raising his voice. "You did something didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I swear." Tsukasa pled.

"Damn it Tsukasa! What the hell did you do?" His father screamed. Then there was a pounding at the door.

"This is the police! Open the door and come out with your hands up!" An officer said from behind the door.

"No, hell no. Never in my damn mind will I open that damn door for some stupid ass cop." Tsukasa's father muttered under his breath. Tsukasa moved for the door, just as the banging got louder. His dad grabbed his arm and pulled him back aggressively.

"Get your ass away from the door you are not going to open it!" His dad snapped at him.

"You have till the count of four before we knock down your door!" The cop said. "One…two…three…four!" The officer yelled. There was one loud bang as the cop kicked down the door and the door hit the hard wood floor. Three more officers came in to find Tsukasa's dad yelling at him and hitting him. One officer tried to stop him but got hit by Tsukasa's deranged father. All four officers jumped at his father and sustained him forcing him out of the door in handcuffs.

"Mr. Shoji, you are under arrest for attempt of murder, child abuse, and assault of a federal officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say in court can and will be used against you. Lets move." An officer told him. Another officer came in and took Tsukasa out of the house by the arm.

When they got to the cop cars, there was Bear waiting.

"Is this the boy sir?" The officer asked.

"Yes he is sir, thank you for responding to my call." Bear told him before he left.

"Bear, what's going on?" Tsukasa asked.

"The police were busy when I tried to reach them a short while after you called. They finally returned my call and they came here. Your dad is being arrested for three crimes and would you believe they are going to have the trials this week? It's amazing." Bear told Tsukasa.

"But now what?"

"Well they're letting you stay with me for now and until the trials are over." Bear said.

After awhile Bear and Tsukasa left for Bear's house. Bear got Tsukasa all settled in wait for trials that would be coming soon enough.

-

On Sunday morning Tsukasa logged into the world using Bear's computer while he was gone with Krim for a meeting about the trials later that week.

Tsukasa was wandering around the world just for the heck of it. He walked around places outside Mac Anu before coming across a tree he and Subaru use to sit by before they found that private field. Tsukasa walked up to the tree. He put his hand onto the tree and moved it down the trunk a ways.

There was a small bug making its way up the tree. The little bug moved onto Tsukasa's thumb. Tsukasa moved his hand away from the tree and just watched the little bug crawl across his hand. After a while it spread its wings, started to launch, and soon flew away. Tsukasa's eyes followed the pattern of the bug as it flew into the distance.

At that moment Subaru was walking by and noticed Tsukasa standing by that tree. She walked over to him but he didn't notice. He was still watching the bug.

"I didn't know I'd find you here." Came a familiar voice. Tsukasa turned to see Subaru standing a few feet away.

"I, I was just remembering things when I used to be in a coma is all." Tsukasa told her as he put his hand back up onto the tree.

"Oh." Subaru said. Tsukasa walked over towards her but stopped and sat down. Subaru sat down next to him on his right just like they used to sit.

"Bear says the trials will begin tomorrow hopefully." Tsukasa told Subaru.

"Krim said that too." Subaru replied.

"Are you going to come? Well since Krim will be there?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, I would be able to make it. Mimiru and me were going to go to the mall. Sorry." Subaru told Tsukasa feeling some guilt.

"Oh." Tsukasa looked sort of sad. He really wanted to meet Subaru in the real world. "Will I ever get to meet you in the real world?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I hope so." Subaru responded. The two sat there for a while. Tsukasa looked to his left to see a white rose pop out of the ground out of nowhere.

'Huh. What's this? A white rose. Where did it come from?' He thought. Tsukasa saw Subaru wasn't looking and picked it. Subaru noticed him grab something but didn't see what it was. She turned back to original position.

'I bet Subaru would like this.' Tsukasa thought. He turned back to his original position holding the flower.

"Um, Subaru." Tsukasa started to say. Subaru turned to look at him only to see him holding out the flower towards her.

"Uh." Subaru gasped.

"I don't really know where it came from or how it got here exactly. I thought you might like it so I thought I'd give it to you." Tsukasa finished. Subaru lifted her hand and let Tsukasa place the small white rose in her hand. He turned and looked forward again. Subaru looked somewhat embarrassed but also happy. She leaned towards him to kiss him on the cheek, but at the same time Tsukasa turned to ask her a question. Both looked at the other in embarrassment. They were only two inches apart. Tsukasa and Subaru quickly turned away from the other one.

"I should get going. Bear is going to be home soon." Tsukasa told Subaru and stood up. Subaru stood up as well.

"Wait." Subaru spoke. Tsukasa turned to her. Subaru walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Tsukasa smiled slightly. And with that Tsukasa transported out of the area and logged out.

-

The next day was the trial. Bear and Tsukasa arrived at the courthouse to meet Krim before the trial began. All three entered and took their seats.

"All rise!" Yelled a police officer as the judge entered the courtroom. The judge sat down and pulled out few papers from a folder of his.

"You may sit." The judge told everyone. He looked at his papers as everyone sat.

"Now I believe the case here today is among Mr. Shoji and his son Tsukasa Shoji. There is belief that you are here to explain about this situation of child abuse. So if you please Tsukasa come up to the stands and tell us of your experience of being abused by your father. " The judge said. Tsukasa walked up to the stands and sat in the chair. A lawyer came up to Tsukasa holding a Bible.

"Tsukasa, place you hand on the Bible. Now, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Asked the lawyer.

"I do." Tsukasa told him. The lawyer put the Bible back on his table.

"Alright, now Tsukasa tell the jury exactly what your father does to you?" Asked the lawyer.

"Well, my dad hits me a lot. He yells and screams at me. He swears when he yells. He calls me a lot of nasty names. There mainly cuss words too." Tsukasa replied.

"You say your father hits you a lot. Where does he hit you?"

"He hits me mainly anywhere. He hits me in the head, the back, my arms and legs. He hits me in the stomach the most."

"He's hit you in the head before you say right?" The lawyer questioned.

"Yes. That's correct." Tsukasa told him.

"How bad has he hit you there?"

"He rendered me unconscious just last week." Tsukasa responded. Tsukasa's father's lawyer stood up.

"Objection your honor!" He said

"Over ruled!" Stated the judge.

"My client clearly stated that he has never rendered Tsukasa unconscious in his life."

"Your honor that is a lie. This man is clearly lying. My client would never lie and has not lied to anyone." Tsukasa's lawyer stated.

"Sit down Mr. Primp. Please proceed Mr. Mordoff." The judge told them.

"Tsukasa, if we were to ask you if you had proof that you father is abusive would you be able to show us?" Mr. Mordoff asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of bruises and quite a few scars." Tsukasa replied.

"Would you show us some?"

"I'd rather not. I don't feel comfortable showing anyone."

"You don't have to show everyone. Just show the judge and the jury a few scars and bruises you may have."

"Yes sir." Tsukasa said quietly. He took off his sweatshirt and walked over to the judge.

"Hmm." The judge said as he looked at Tsukasa's arm under his rolled up T-shirt sleeve. He then walked to the jury and did the same. The jury began to whisper as Tsukasa took his seat back at the stands.

"I have no further questions your honor." Mr. Mordoff told the judge. Tsukasa's lawyer sat back down at their table. His father's lawyer stood up and walked over to the stands.

"Now Tsukasa, you say your father abuses you correct?" Asked Mr. Primp.

"Yes sir." Tsukasa replied.

"Has your father ever tried to sexually abuse you?"

"No."

"My client clearly states that he does nothing of the sort and does not abuse you. Is this true?" Mr. Primp questioned.

"No, he does abuse me." Tsukasa stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Your father says he does not hit you at all. He more of punishes you like normal parents. Does he?"

"No, he abuses me I told you that." Tsukasa told him.

"That's enough Mr. Primp." The judge told the lawyer.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Primp said as he gave Tsukasa a dirty look. Tsukasa wanted to stick his tongue at him but didn't want to act childish so he did nothing.

"We will be taking a recess for one half hour." The judge stated. Everyone in the courtroom got up and left. Krim, Bear, and Tsukasa found a small lounge room just outside the courtroom. Krim's cell phone began to vibrate. Krim picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Krim asked.

"Hey Krim how's the trial going?" Subaru said on the other line.

"I thought I told you not to call me while I'm gone." Krim told her.

"I know but I wanted to know how it's going so far."

"Why don't you ask Tsukasa?" Krim asked her while looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked up at him.

"Is he there?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure." Subaru said. Krim walked over to Tsukasa.

"Do you want to talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure." Tsukasa replied. He took the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Tsukasa spoke into the cell phone.

"Tsukasa?" Subaru questioned. Tsukasa had somewhat of a smile on his face.

'That voice, I know that voice. It's her. It's Subaru. She doesn't sound any different than she does in the World.' He thought to himself.

"I don't think I've heard that for a while." Tsukasa told her. Subaru smiled at the sound of his voice.

"So how's the trial going?" She asked.

"Fine so far. It could have been worse." Subaru giggled at his last statement. "I wish you could be here. I'd be nice to meet you in person." Tsukasa said quietly.

"I wish I could be there too but I cant. I promised Mimiru we'd go shopping today."

"Oh. I understand." Tsukasa spoke sounding sad. Subaru's smile dropped at the sound of his disappointment.

Krim motioned for Tsukasa to rap it up because the other half of the trial was going to begin soon.

"Subaru I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Tsukasa told her.

"Bye." Came her voice. He hung up, gave Krim his phone and all three went back to the courtroom for the rest of the trial. Everyone took his or her places while the judge took his seat.

"All rise!" Yelled a police officer as the judge entered the courtroom.

"You may sit." The judge told everyone. He looked at his papers as everyone sat.

"Mr. Shoji if you will come up to stands please and we'll get started." The judge told Tsukasa's father. Tsukasa's father walked up and took his seat in the stands. His lawyer walked up for questioning. He held out the Bible.

"Mr. Shoji, place you hand on the Bible. Now, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Asked the lawyer.

"I do." Tsukasa's father replied.

"Now, Mr. Shoji, it is believed that you abuse your son is this correct?"

"No of course not what would give you that idea?" Mr. Shoji asked.

"Your son says you abuse him do you?" Asked Mr. Primp.

"I may have punished him like most parents do. Maybe a few spankings when he was young. That was all"

"That's not true." Tsukasa muttered to himself.

"What about all of those scars of his do you know anything about those?" The lawyer asked him.

"No, not really. He could have gotten them from skateboarding. I've seen him crash a few times." Mr. Shoji lied.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Primp said and sat down. Mr. Mordoff got up to ask his questions.

"I have but one question for you Mr. Shoji. I know that you have been lying to us." He began.

"I didn't lie." Mr. Shoji told him.

"Hmm. Well yes. My question. What was your vary reason for abusing Tsukasa these past fifteen years?" Asked Mr. Mordoff.

"What do you mean? I had no intentions like that. No reasons to abuse him because I don't abuse him." Mr. Shoji lied.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Mordoff said and sat down. The jury began to whisper among themselves. One of the members of the jury stood up.

"To make a final decision about this situation we are going to need more time and more proof." He told the judge and audience. The judge talked with the jury for a moment.

"The final decision has been made. We are going to need more proof to prove anyone guilty or not. The next Trial will be held on Thursday. We will give you Tuesday to relax and find more proof. Recess until Wednesday. You may leave." The judge told everyone. Everyone got up and left the courthouse.

Later that night at Bear's, Tsukasa was grabbing a few of his things before going home. Krim knocked on the door and Bear answered it.

"Hey Krim. What are you doing here?" Bear asked him.

"Just stopped by to give Tsukasa a few things." Krim told him. Bear let him in. Tsukasa walked into the living room to find Krim there.

"Hey Krim. Why are you here?" Tsukasa asked him. Krim pulled out a little black box.

"I came to give you a few things." Krim explained to Tsukasa.

"What kind of things?"

"Video cameras and tape recorders. Like spy things I guess." Krim said opening the box. "Everything you need is in here. Small video cameras you can turn on and hide. That way you can get actual proof of your father being abusive. And there's small tape recorders to tape him yelling at you." Krim finished.

"Cool. Your letting me keep these things?" Tsukasa asked him.

"Yeah. I got them just for you."

"And no matter which one on us you chose to live with, we know it's your choice and will be supportive of you for whoever you chose." Bear said.

"So your saying you won't be mad if I chose the other one?" Tsukasa asked them both.

"Not at all." Krim stated.

"We won't be mad if you chose the other one of us." Bear reassured him.

"Thanks." Tsukasa said and left for home.

-

When Tsukasa got home he noticed that his dad was sleeping in his bedroom as Tsukasa walked by. Tsukasa put all of his things away where they belong. After that he set up all of the little tape recorders and video cameras all over the house, but mostly in the rooms he was yelled at or abused in. He then got on his computer and logged into the World.

When he got there he began to search for Subaru. There was no sign of her. He went off adventuring and monster slaying to kill the time. He leveled and up quite a bit after quite a few battles.

After his fun was over he thought to look for her again. He wandered all over the World and even in parts that were unknown to him. Finally he returned to the private field he and Subaru always met. Still no trace of her could be found. He checked the login board. She hadn't logged all day. Tsukasa gave up and logged out.

He took of the gaming equipment and got ready for bed. After he finished he tucked himself in. However, he could not sleep. He kept thinking about Subaru. Wondered why she hadn't logged in, or why she may not want to talk to him, and why she couldn't have met him in person that day. Lots of thoughts rushed throughout his mind. Finally he drifted off to sleep only to have more nightmares.

-

The next day was going to be the worst. Tsukasa could only think of what his dad would do to him as he took his shower and got ready for the day. Tsukasa went down the small series of about five wooden steps and walked into the kitchen in hope of getting some breakfast.

When he entered his father was there waiting. Immediately his father began yelling and screaming like a mad man. He hit, kicked Tsukasa and literally slashed him twice with a belt. Tsukasa had tears of pain, agony, and sorrow falling from his cheeks.

The rest of the day was just the same. There were off and on beating and yelling sessions. Tsukasa had gotten away a few times but he was always running into other traps. And little did his father know that it was all on one tape or another.

-

Finally the dreaded day of Tuesday was over. Tsukasa entered the courthouse Wednesday looking for Krim and Bear. When he found them he gave Krim the spy things. Krim had his computer, new high tech projector and downloaded the tapes and videos for the trial.

Soon the trial started. Tsukasa was asked questions first. The evidence he had given to Krim was shown. A lot of people were shocked at the sights. His father was then asked questions. They had no evidence to back up his so-called innocents.

The jury began whispering to one another as well as the judge. Finally they made up their minds.

"Mr. Shoji, the jury has made their final decision." The judge spoke. A jury member stood up.

"Mr. Shoji, on behalf of the jury's decision, we find you guilty on three charges. One, child abuse, two, attempt of murder, and three, abuse of a federal officer." The woman said.

"There for, Mr. Shoji is under arrest for the three charges of child abuse, attempt of murder, and abuse of a federal officer. You are to be sentenced to eighty years in prison with or without the possibility of parole." The judge announced. An office handcuffed Tsukasa's father.

"Tsukasa, this gives you the choice to chose between either of these two men that helped you in this case." The judge told him. Tsukasa thought for a moment.

"I, I pick, Krim." He said and stepped closer to him.

"Alright. By your decision, you get to stay with Mr. Krim and any of his family members until further notice." He said to Tsukasa. "Court adjourned!" He yelled. Everyone got up and started to leave.

"A wise choice Tsukasa." Bear said.

"Yeah, I think you'll like living with us." Krim told him.

"I sure hope so." Tsukasa told them both. They left the courthouse and Tsukasa went with Bear to stay with him for the night because in the morning they would help him pack his things and help him move in with Krim and Subaru. Tsukasa was very happy and couldn't wait to meet the real Subaru in person.

-

**Authors Note**: Sorry it took so long but it was kind of boring to writhe that long trial and I was also very busy with homework, family in the hospital, etc. I hope you enjoyed chapter three of _My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal,The Lost Trial Won. _R&R peoples!See ya! -


	4. Home To Leave, Home To Stay

**Summary: **Tsukasa is back in the real world but he's sent to a Psychiatrist because he has been acting a little strange lately. Who is this new Tsukasa and what has he done with old Tsukasa? Subaru's worried about the old Tsukasa and doesn't know if he'll return like he promised. Tsukasa doesn't like the idea of a shrink to help him and refuses to listen and tries to find himself on his own. Will Tsukasa finally listen to the Doctor's orders and get all the help he needs, or will the Doctor pull a few tricks of his own to get Tsukasa to listen to him?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own .hack/ SIGN. I don't think I own any "Coke a Cola" products any more. I never have and never will own Pizza Ranch, although I may own some pizza from there, that doesn't mean I own the place! I don't own Spider-Man either. (I should just make a list of what I don't own.)(Pulls out paper and jots down random things.)

**Author Note:** Just so you know a trial like in chapter three wouldn't normally happen that way in real life yo. I hope you people aren't confused so far. I'll explain more about the whole eight months coma thing, and the catching up with school, and the martial arts thing later in this chapter. Sorry if you're confused. The evil Dr. Psychiatrist dude will be in the next chapter in case you were wondering where the heck he was going to show up. Oh, and still mild language. Sorry! (Hey, I wonder why they're called suitcases and not something else. I mean you don't always put suits in suitcases. They can be used for other things ya know! So why is that?) Also I don't think I mentioned Birthdays of the characters. (Made up so you know.) Tsukasa's is September 22nd, Subaru's is December 15th, and Krim's is February 28th. Also remember that my comments are in (parentheses). -

**Title: **_My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal_

**Chapter: **_Home to Leave, Home to Stay_

**Author: **_SiameseWhiteFoxx_

-

Thursday morning Krim came over to Bear's so they could go to Tsukasa's house to help him pack up his thing to move in with Krim and Subaru. When Krim arrived all three hopped into Krim's car and drove to Tsukasa's soon to be old house. After the five-minuet drive they arrived at Tsukasa's house. Tsukasa opened the door and let the two in.

"Whooooooooooooo!" Krim whistled as he looked around at the mess. A broken lamp behind the lamp stand, holes in the wall, broken dishes, and things thrown all over the place among the broken things as well.

"This is uh, well, uh, nice place you've got here." Bear said trying not to affect Tsukasa in any way.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's ok if you say what you really want to say I don't mind. I don't really like this place either. And I live here." Tsukasa told them.

"So where are all your suitcases Tsukasa?" Krim asked as they headed down the hallway.

"There in my closet." Tsukasa replied as they entered his bedroom.

"Whoa." Krim said looking around the room. "Nice room." Krim said sounding enthusiastic.

"Oh, thanks. But it's, it's not all that great." Tsukasa told him, digging through his closet for his suitcases. Finally he found them and put them on his bed and opened them. They were emptier than his stomach a few days ago.

"What do you want us to pack?" Bear asked.

"My clothes first I guess." Tsukasa replied. "I'll check my laundry room for some more that I have if any. I did laundry a few days ago." He said and left. Bear opened the top drawer of five and looked in.

"It's his pajama drawer. Socks, boxers, and pajamas. We should put these in last don't you think?" Bear asked Krim who grabbed a suitcase and set it on top of the dresser.

"Yeah, that's the way I put clothes in suitcase when moving. I put pants on bottom, shorts above pants, then sweatshirts, long-sleeved shirts, short-sleeved shirts, and then pajamas, boxers, and socks." Krim told him as Bear looked through all the dresser drawers. (That's not exactly the way I order my clothes when moving or for a vacation. I don't even put my own clothes in a suitcase. I just get them ready.)

Krim was handed a few pairs of pants, shorts, sweatshirts, and long-sleeved shirts for the first suitcase.

"Is that all of the bottom three drawers?" Krim asked him.

"Yep, that's all three drawers. We have two more to go." Bear responded, closing the last of the three drawers.

"Good, lets finish then shall we?" Krim said as he zipped up the first suitcase and put it by the door. He then grabbed the second suitcase and put in on to of the dresser. Bear gave him all the T-shirts to put in. He opened the last drawer, the top one, and handed Krim Tsukasa's pajamas. (His pajamas are just some loose fitted comfortable clothes; long pants that touch the floor on him and some short-sleeved shirts.) Bear was handing Krim some boxers when Tsukasa walked in with only a backpack and no clothes. (Yes, he's warring clothes he just doesn't have any in his hands at the moment.)

"So how's it coming?" Tsukasa asked both of them.

"Good so far." Bear told him, not paying to Krim who was still packing. He began to laugh when he came across a pair of white boxers with little maroon hearts scattered all over them.

"Bear, look at these." Krim told Bear. He looked and giggled at the sight. Tsukasa was not paying attention to them because he was packing his computer into the computer box it came in that he found in his closet. He was nearly finished when Krim said his name.

"Hey, Tsukasa." He said. Tsukasa looked up. "Aren't these just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" Krim asked holding up the boxers. Tsukasa looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I bet Subaru would think they were if she saw them." He teased. Tsukasa's face got even redder when he heard that last statement. Krim and Bear were giggling as they were finishing packing his clothes from his dresser. Finally they stopped laughing and moved to the closet for the rest of his clothes since there was still more room in the suitcase.

After Krim and Bear were done with all of Tsukasa's clothes, they helped him with the rest of his computer packing.

"So, that's all of your clothes and your whole computer system, games and all?" Bear asked Tsukasa.

"Yes that's all of it." He replied.

"Well, you finish packing the rest of your electronic items while we load these packed boxes and bags into the car." Krim told him. Bear and Krim left with all four of the boxes and bags and headed to Krim's car. Tsukasa did what he was told and grabbed his backpack for all his electronics. He started with his alarm clock, then to his CD player/radio, and his few other electronics and electrical things like his desk lamp, etc. He was done packing those by the time Krim and Bear came back. Bear took that bag to the car while Krim helped Tsukasa pack his bed-sheets and pillow into the final suitcase. Then Krim loaded that.

After all that packing they took one more overlook of Tsukasa's room. All that was left was just some of his furniture. They took another look over the rest of the house. Nothing else was there that was his.

"Well that's everything right? That's all three suitcases, the two boxes, and Tsukasa's backpack. So lets go." Said Krim as he and Bear walked out of the door. Tsukasa looked at one last thing before leaving. He was looking at a framed picture of him and both his parents. It was taken when he was only four. Before his mom died a year later. He grabbed this last memory and walked out the door.

"Tsukasa, is everything alright?" Bear asked when Tsukasa got into the car.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." He said. He saw a suitcase next to him in the back seat. Tsukasa unzipped it and put the picture inside before zipping it back up.

He than just sat in his seat and enjoyed the ride to Krim and Subaru's house. He couldn't wait to meet Subaru face to face.

-

Krim pulled into a rather large driveway for a two-story duplex house. Instead of two houses connected side-by-side horizontally it was a vertical duplex with still two houses. All three got out and unloaded the car putting everything on the driveway.

"Tsukasa," Krim started. "There's something I've got to tell you before we go in." Krim finished.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"My mother's sister Karen and her husband Max were in a car accident last week when going to the daycare center to pick up their daughter Molly and they're in the hospital. They will be there for a while, and, since my parents moved to Europe we have to take care of Molly. Looks like your not the only one who's a house guest around here. But anyway, we made need your help taking care of her, ok?" Krim told him.

"Uh, yeah sure I can help." Tsukasa responded.

"Thanks." Krim said. He then grabbed all three suitcases and walked up the long porch stairs leading to Krim and Subaru's half of the duplex. Tsukasa wondered why they lived on the upper house since no one lived in the lower house. Bear took the biggest box with Tsukasa's computer up to the house following Krim. Tsukasa grabbed his backpack and followed Bear up the stairs.

'Finally, I'll get to meet Subaru in person, I can hardly wait.' He thought to himself.

-

Tsukasa entered the house after Krim and Bear who were heading to the guest room down the hall that was directly in front of him. He was standing in a rather large hallway leading to the whole house. Behind him to his right was a decent sized kitchen. To his left was a good-sized dining room with a door leading to a laundry room on the back wall of the dining room. The hall was in the middle with five doors on it. The two on the left were bedrooms, the two on the right were a bedroom (back) and a bathroom (front), and the last room was a small walk-in closet directly in the back of the hall. The final room was a rather large living room. He could see someone sitting on the couch with an infant. He assumed that was Subaru due to her bluish-green hair. She didn't look to see him standing there until Bear and Krim left the house to get the remainder of Tsukasa's things.

Subaru gasped slightly when she saw him standing there. Krim and Bear came back not even noticing the stare down with Tsukasa and Subaru. They went to the guest room now to be Tsukasa's room and finished putting all of Tsukasa's things in it. Krim and Bear came back and were now in between the living room and dinning room.

"Hey, Subaru." Krim started. She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She responded turning her glance away from Tsukasa to talk to him.

"I'm going to take Bear home, why don't you put Molly to bed and help Tsukasa unpack some of his things ok?" He asked her.

"Ok, see you later then." Subaru replied. Krim and Bear walked out the door. Seconds later was the sound of a car leaving the premises. Tsukasa gently set his bag onto the floor. Subaru stood up. In her arms was a little baby girl looking similar to the girl holding her. She set the tired infant into her little mechanical swing, buckled her in, and set it to the slowest setting. Subaru watched the swing as it began to move slowly before moving attention to Tsukasa.

"So, uh, looks like we meet again; only this time in person." Tsukasa said trying to start some sort of conversation. Subaru smiled to the sound of his voice. He looked and sounded just the same. He was at least four inches taller than she was. He had silver hair, and those lavender eyes were one thing she liked about him. He was wearing long silver pants with a black stripe going from the top to the bottom of the pants, white socks, and a black T-shirt that had white writing that said, 'If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk.' (Well in Japanese of course.)

"Yeah, I guess so. So do you want to look around, or unpack first?" Subaru asked him. She waited for an answer.

"Unpack first I guess." He responded. She motioned for him to follow her as she led the way to his new room. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked. She looked the same as she did in the World. She had bluish-green hair (like a dark teal with a little more blue than green), honey eyes, and her voice was the same as well. The thing he liked most about he was of how beautiful she looked. She looked more beautiful in the real world than she did in the World through his eyes. She was wearing a white socks, a pair of black colored wind pants with two white stripes down the sides, and a white T-shirt that also had writing, but black that said, 'Girls Rock!'

They entered the room to see all of the boxes and suitcases on he floor. Tsukasa looked around the room. He saw a work desk right to his left that was behind a small trashcan. To the far left there was a rather good-sized computer desk going at a 90-degree angle to both sides of the walls meeting at the corner. On the far back corner across from the computer desk was a double sized bed. The bed was completely bare. It had no covers or any thing. Straight across from the door where Tsukasa was standing was a dresser similar to his. Five drawers were all it had just like his old one at his old home. In the center of the wall to his right was a good-sized walk in closet.

"Wow, this is uh, wow, this room is really big." Tsukasa said walking further into it. He saw that the computer and electronics boxes were by the computer desk. He grabbed the two suitcases with his clothes after checking them. Tsukasa walked over to the dresser with them and began unpacking.

"What do you want me to unpack?" Subaru asked him.

"My other suitcase has my bedding. You could unpack that if you want." He told her. She nodded and opened the suitcase. Subaru picked up the bedding and began to make the bed with the black bedding with the few purple spiral designs. While she was making the bed, Tsukasa was on his second suitcase of clothes. He was almost finished when he found the same boxers Krim and Bear were teasing him for. He glanced at Subaru and immediately turned red even though she didn't look at him. He quickly put them away as well as the remainder of his clothes.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Subaru spoke softly while putting on the last cover on the bed. Tsukasa looked at her. "I was starting to worry about you Tsukasa." She finished.

"You, you did?" Tsukasa asked sounding puzzled turning to her. She finished with the last cover and walked over to the suitcase the bedding was in to put the pillow on the bed.

"Yeah, I did. When you didn't login, I began to wonder if you were ever going to come back. If you were going to keep your promise." Softly stating the last sentence. Subaru picked up the pillow and was going to center it at the head of the bed against the wall when she noticed something at the bottom of the suitcase. She tossed the pillow at the head of the bed (Not exactly perfect.) and bent down to pick it up. At the same time Tsukasa was kneeling on the floor zipping up the two empty suitcases he had near him. She picked up the object, which appeared to be a picture. She looked at it, sat down on the bed, and then asked,

"Is this your family?" Tsukasa looked at her then the picture.

"Yeah. It was taken when I was four, when my mother was still alive, and my father wasn't as mean to me." He told her as he sat down on the bed and scooted over to sit by her. "That's her." Tsukasa pointed to her on the photo.

"You look more like your dad in the picture, but now you look like, you're in between both of them, all except your silver hair." Subaru told him while she looked at him.

"You really think so? I've never really noticed before. I guess so, now that you think about it. I got my silver hair from my grandpa. He's always had silver hair, even when he was born." He replied. She didn't respond. Both sat there for the moment not speaking. Subaru was about to break the silence when she heard the baby cry.

"Uh! Oh no." She gasped and ran out of the room. Tsukasa stood up and followed. As he was walking out to the living room where Subaru was tending to the baby he saw a small gray cat with a white face, white paws, and a white end on the tail dart by heading to the laundry room. He looked back at Subaru who got Molly to calm down.

"Uh, Maha." She sighed. "Don't scare the baby. Silly cat."

"Maha?" Tsukasa asked. Subaru looked at him as he approached her and the baby.

"Yeah, Maha. We named him after Maha in the World after we got him. Krim and I thought it would be a way of remembering him and respecting him after what happened in the World." Subaru told Tsukasa looking down.

"Oh." Tsukasa said sounding sad remembering Maha and what had happened to him. (A guardian sent by Morgana killed him. Just a reminder to anyone who forgot or didn't know.) Just then Krim pulled in and entered the house. He set his jacket on the rails and walked into the living room

"Hey Tsukasa, do you want me to help you with your computer?" Krim asked him. Tsukasa looked at him for a second before responding.

"Uh, sure, ok." Tsukasa responded. Krim and Tsukasa went into Tsukasa's room to set up his computer and other things. Subaru followed them bringing Molly along with her. She sat on the bed and played around with the baby while the boys set up the computer. After two hours it was set up and Tsukasa tested it and everything making sure all his files and programs were there.

"Finally. We're all done with the unpacking." Krim said as all of them left the room. "So, who wants pizza?" Krim asked Subaru and Tsukasa.

"Doesn't matter to me." Tsukasa told him.

"That sounds fine." Subaru told her brother. Krim grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Pizza Ranch. He hung up shortly after ordering and getting his money ready. Krim walked over to sit on the coffee table with Tsukasa. Meanwhile, Subaru was playing with Molly who was giggling on the floor. Tsukasa and Krim watched the four-month-old Molly crawl around the warm, fuzzy, soft carpet. Tsukasa got up off the coffee table he and Krim were sitting on to sit by Subaru who was playing with Molly. Subaru looked at him and smiled before turning her attention to the baby. Just then the phone rang and Krim got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked and his conversation was on. Subaru was now trying to hush Molly who got scared by the phone ringing randomly. She got her to shut-up after a while.

"Do you want to hold her?" Subaru asked him looking him in the eyes.

"You'll let me?" He asked puzzled.

"Well yeah, if you want."

"Sure I guess." Tsukasa said nervously. "I've never really held a baby before." He told her shyly.

"That's alright. I'll show you." Subaru stated. Subaru gently moved Molly from her lap to Tsukasa's.

"Put your left arm under her legs, and you'll want to hold her head up so it wont tilt back. That's not good for the baby." She directed. He did so.

"Is this right?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, but you'll want to prompt her head up a little more than you are now. Here." She told him. She grabbed his right hand with her left and moved it to the right position so Molly's head was in a good spot. Subaru gasped slightly and blushed a little realizing she was still holding his hand after she moved it so Molly's head was resting on his arm. Tsukasa looked at their conjoined hands then at Subaru. He squeezed her hand lightly, which made her blush even more. Subaru turned away from him in embarrassment although she was smiling slightly.

Tsukasa wanted to kiss her but now wasn't the best time. Not because Krim was there and he had a baby in his arms, but he wanted to wait for the opportune time.

Finally Krim hung up the phone and looked at the time.

"Hey I have to go pick up the pizza. Be back in a few. By!" Krim told them while giving Tsukasa a "You better behave yourselves" look making Tsukasa grin.

"By!" Both Tsukasa and Subaru said at the same time. Krim left and Molly began to make cute noises. Tsukasa giggled a little at the sounds she was making. Subaru leaned on his right shoulder and began tickling Molly. Molly giggled loudly.

"Krim and I were going to rent a movie to make you feel more welcome. How does that sound?" Subaru asked softly as she took Molly into her arms.

"Hmm, that sounds nice." Tsukasa replied putting his arm around her waist. "What movie would we watch?"

"I don't know. It's up to you." Subaru told him. Tsukasa looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"I don't know what movie to pick though." Tsukasa said. Subaru looked at him for a while then put her attention to the baby.

"What about "Spider-Man2"?" Tsukasa questioned her. "I haven't seen that one yet."

"Krim and I haven't either." She told him. Tsukasa began to wonder if now was a good time to kiss her or if he should wait for another time. She had let go of his hand for a moment when grabbing Molly but she rejoined their hands afterwards. He had begun to think she wouldn't before.

'Is now a good time?' He wondered to himself.

"Mhmp, Mhmp." Molly whimpered in discomfort. Subaru let go of Tsukasa's hand to tend to the whimpering infant.

"Do you want your bottle?" Subaru asked Molly quietly. Molly continued to whimper.

"Uh." Subaru sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood up, with Molly in her arms. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator just as Krim walked into the house with the pizza. Krim set the pizza boxes on the table after putting away his jacket.

"So, who's hungry?" Krim said very enthusiastically.

"Molly just decided she was." Subaru muttered. Tsukasa stood up and walked over to Krim. Subaru walked over to the couch and sat in the far corner.

"Doesn't she like feeding Molly?" Tsukasa asked Krim quietly while watching her sit on the couch with Molly and feeding her.

"She does, just not when she wants to eat too." Krim told him.

"Oh." Tsukasa nodded.

"What kind do you want Subaru? There's pepperoni, and a half cheese half sausage." Krim asked. Tsukasa giggled to himself when he saw Subaru's face when Krim said sausage.

"Just cause you don't like sausage, Subaru, doesn't mean you have to stick your tongue out in disgust." Krim told her. She stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned only making Tsukasa giggle more. Subaru smiled and continued to feed the baby. Krim and Tsukasa piled pizza onto their plates. Krim had sausage and Tsukasa had pepperoni.

Tsukasa looked over at Subaru. He felt sorry that she had to wait before getting pizza because she had to feed Molly. Tsukasa got another plate to put two slices of cheese and two slices of pepperoni on it. He didn't know what kind she wanted. Krim had sat in the black leather recliner in the living room that was kitty-cornered to the end of the couch that was against the wall. Tsukasa walked over to the couch and sat in the middle setting down his and Subaru's plates while Krim was randomly flipping through channels on TV.

"Sorry, I didn't know what kind you wanted." Tsukasa apologized.

"It's alright." Subaru told him grabbing a slice of pepperoni when Molly was done eating and Subaru had burped her.

"So, Tsukasa." Krim started. Tsukasa looked at him. "How's everything with school and stuff?" He asked.

"You want the whole story?" Krim nodded. (Remember people; most of this is made up. I'll tell you what is and what isn't.) "Well, I was born on September 22nd, 1992. (Actual story Tsukasa was born in 1993 but I don't know the real date.) I went into a coma on February 2nd, 2006 and I woke up on September 2nd, 2007. (That's not correct though, I think Tsukasa had gone into a coma in November in the real story but I'm not so sure.) I just turned 15 on the 22nd. (Not the real birth date.) When I woke up I had to go into a program to finish my 8th grade year in one month. Also while in that program, I passed my martial arts test and got my black belt after my teacher made me practice for that month. Then this last week were the trials; we won so I'm here with you two. I start school on Tuesday. Good thing that's the same day 2nd quarter starts." Tsukasa told them.

"So did you pass your 8th grade year?" Subaru asked him. He looked at her before he spoke.

"Well yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to start high school on Tuesday." He told her.

"Oh." She said quietly. Molly was beginning to fall asleep while in her lap. Molly yawned and closed her eyes. Subaru saw that she was falling asleep and got up to put her back in her swing.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Krim asked. Subaru sat down on the couch again.

"We were thinking about Spider-Man2." She told him.

"That sounds cool. I'll go pick it up at five. I mean it's only noon. Why go get it now?" Krim told them. When they were done eating Krim went into his room to listen to Subaru's new CD. (Oh, yeah. Don't ask why I made the story this way I just did because I want to make an interesting story that people will or wont like. But I also failed to mention that in my story Subaru is a Pop Star or Singer. Whatever you prefer. She's been a Pop Star for four months but her first CD only came out two weeks ago. One week before the trials. That's why they have a lot of fancy things. Only Tsukasa doesn't know yet but Mimiru does. Sorry! -)(Oh, yeah. She doesn't have to record on Tuesdays and Thursday s and today is Thursday. FYI!) While Krim was doing that, Tsukasa and Subaru were just sitting there not saying much. Subaru was starting to get a little nervous. She didn't know if she should scoot over and sit right next to Tsukasa or just sit there. She bit her lower lip with her top teeth in nervousness. To her surprise, Tsukasa got up and sat closer to her. She quit biting her lip.

"Hey." Tsukasa spoke.

"Hey." Subaru said quietly. Tsukasa sat there not continuing the conversation any further.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Tsukasa apologized.

"About what?" She asked looking at him. He looked at her as well.

"For making you unpack my things. I should have apologized earlier but," He was cut off when Subaru put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"You don't have to apologize Tsukasa. I had a choice. Krim may have told me to but I wanted to. I could have chosen not to even though Krim told me to. It was my choice. So don't be sorry." Subaru told him. She removed her hand. Tsukasa looked stunned.

"But," He started still looking stunned. Subaru put her finger to his lips again.

"Don't." Subaru said softly. She wanted to lean over and kiss him right there on the spot but something was holding her back. Tsukasa took hold of her right hand that was shushing him with his left. (He's also sitting to her left to clarify that.) She blushed slightly. Tsukasa leaned towards her slowly, as did Subaru. They were four inches apart before closing their eyes. Now only two inches apart and Tsukasa could already feel her breath on his lips. Their lips almost touched when Krim opened his bedroom door startling both of them. They moved away from the other rather quickly.

'Damn it Krim!' Subaru screamed in her head. 'Oh well, there's always some other time.' She thought.

"Hey Subaru! My stereo isn't working very well. It goes for a while and then just stops. Can you fix it?" He asked walking into the living room.

"I'm not good in fixing things. Here, hold on." She said getting up and walking into her room. She came out in a couple minuets. She had money in her hand.

"Here's two-hundred. Go get yourself a new one and a new outfit for you date with Amy." She teased giving him the two bills. Krim's eyes got big as he took the money.

"How did you know about my date with Amy?" Krim asked. Subaru pulled out his cell phone from her back pocket and waved it in front of him sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey give me that!" He yelled trying to get it from her. She finally gave in and gave it to him.

"Just go already, its 2:00. Your date is at 6:00 giving you a few hours to get ready. So go!" She told him. Krim stormed out slamming the door. As soon as he was gone Molly woke up bawling.

"Oh, no. Krim made Molly cry." Subaru said as soon as she began to bawl. She walked over and took the infant in her arms and tried to get her to stop.

"Shhhh, shhhh." Subaru tried shushing Molly. This time it didn't work. She tried to comfort the baby with no luck. Subaru had only one choice. She had to sing a lullaby or some random song off of the top of her head to Molly.

'But not with Tsukasa there! No! What if he's heard some of my songs on the radio! He'll know! What am I going to do?' She wondered to herself. She gave in as the infant whimpered more.

"_I'm falling from the clouds, sinking into the sea. I see the moon rising, as darkness overcomes me. _

_I look up at the night sky, as I sink deeper in the sea. The stars have started falling, and the darkness surrounds me._

_Only one light shines now, I look through the dark sea. From this strange shining light, something has come for me." _Subaru started sing one of her songs as quietly as possible. (It's actually a song I am righting myself. That's just part the first part before the chorus. No one take my song!) Tsukasa looked surprised. Her voice sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Her voice was amazingly beautiful.

'The radio! I heard that on the radio once. No wonder the song was familiar.' Tsukasa thought. He stood up.

"You have a wonderful voice." He told her. She looked at him.

"Its not that great." She responded.

"Sure it is. I like it. I think its great." Subaru looked slightly embarrassed at his comment. Molly finally stopped whimpering after an hour and had settled down. Subaru put her in her swing again as Tsukasa approached her slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she was done with Molly and stood up. Tsukasa came closer. Subaru backed up just a bit. She was beginning to wonder if she truly knew him as well as she thought she had. Before she could do anything Tsukasa jumped right behind her.

"What are you, please don't!" She pleaded thinking the worst trying to face him. But before she could He had a strong grasp on her waist.

"You can't get away from me!" He said in a childlike voice. Tsukasa began to tickle her like crazy. Subaru began to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell on the floor still laughing. Tsukasa continued to tickle her.

"Stop…ha, ha, ha…please…ha, ha…stop!" Subaru cried. She had tears of joy coming from her eyes. Tsukasa could feel her tug on his shirt. Subaru pulled a little too hard causing him to lose balance and land somewhat on top of her after about twenty minuets after the tickle fight began. Tsukasa put his hands on the floor a few inches away from her waist to move himself up from squishing her. He moved his legs so they were resting on the floor to her left. Both were looking at each other laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh." Tsukasa giggled slightly as his excitement was beginning to subside. When they were both done laughing, Tsukasa wiped the tears from Subaru's eyes.

"I see that your ticklish." Tsukasa smirked.

"Don't get too used to it." Subaru told him.

"You know, your just the same as I remembered from the world. But your only a little different; I think I like that part of you just the same." He said to her.

"Really? You're the same too; only, I'd never seen you this happy or laugh the way you did. I think I like that about you too." She replied. After ten minuets of sitting (Well Subaru was lying down.) and talking somewhat, Subaru began to tug on Tsukasa's shirt again. He looked at her.

"You were, well uh, you wanted to uh, kiss me earlier didn't you?" She questioned him.

"Uh, well, um uh yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Then, why don't you?" She told him.

"Well, if to you want me to I could," Tsukasa didn't finish his sentence as he bent over to kiss her. "Kiss you." Tsukasa finally finished his sentence when they were only inches apart. Subaru swore she felt him say that as she closed her eyes. Tsukasa and Subaru could barely feel the other's lips upon their own when yet again Krim burst open the door and yet again scared the shit out of the two. (Pardon the language but, the author must express everything freely in their own words as well as the characters themselves.)

"Damn it." Subaru muttered only loud enough for Tsukasa to hear her. Tsukasa looked at her with an, 'Oh, I like that' flirtatious look with the slight smile to add to it. (Have you ever got that look or gave it to someone?) Subaru gave him the same look. At that moment Subaru gave Tsukasa another reason to kiss her. One was because he wanted to, two was because he really liked her, and now the third and final reason was because he wanted to explore that dirty little mouth of hers. He'd never heard her swear before. Tsukasa got up and helped her up before Krim walked into the house entirely.

"I got a new stereo and a new outfit. Here's the change. Thanks babe." Krim told Subaru handing her a fifty. She took it giving him a very dirty look. Tsukasa just stood there like 'ok'.

It was four when the phone rang. Krim was in his room and Tsukasa didn't want to move so Subaru had to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Pop Star!" A voice yelled.

"Hey Mimiru!" Subaru squealed. Tsukasa smiled at her excited voice. He walked over to the couch and sat down thinking for the next two hours while Subaru was on the phone and Krim was getting ready for his date.

Finally Subaru got off the phone just as Krim told them he was going. He had also said eat the leftover pizza while he was gone if they were hungry.

"Tsukasa, are you hungry?" Subaru asked corrupting his train of thought. (Although, I don't see how that's possible because he wasn't really thinking at all.)

"Huh, oh, yeah. Sure I guess." He told her.

"Do you want your pizza cold or heated up?" She asked him. He had to think for a moment.

"Cold's fine with me." He said. She got the remainder of the cheese and sausage out and put it on a plate. But before putting the sausage on the plate, she took off all the little sausages and threw them in the garbage. She came in the living room and put the plate on the coffee table before sitting next to Tsukasa who was sitting in the far right corner of the couch. (That'd be her left when she was facing him.) They found a movie on TV while they ate. Half way into the movie Subaru scooted closer towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa gently put his arm around her waist. (He didn't use that cheapo way by pretending to yawn or stretch like some guys. That is so lame and annoying.) Subaru smiled and snuggled up real close to get comfortable. Tsukasa shifted her position so she was sitting on his lap sideways and her back was resting against the arm of the couch. (Aw! Isn't that so cute?) Subaru looked at him somewhat puzzled, then got comfortable. Soon she began to get tired and fell asleep. (Which is weird because you think Molly would have woken up by now.) Tsukasa turned the volume on the TV down a bit so she could rest.

'She must be tired all time if she has to take care of the baby. Plus with all that's been going on today. Man, she looks exhausted.' Tsukasa thought. "You are so beautiful." Tsukasa told the motionless, sleeping Subaru as he moved her few small parts of her bangs out of her closed eyes. He moved his left index finger to the tip of her nose and down to her soft lips. To his surprise she kissed his finger.

"And are you really sleeping?" He asked. She didn't move.

'I wonder.' He thought. Tsukasa leaned over just a bit and bent his head down to kiss her finally after all the Krim interruptions. But, before he could touch her lips with his she turned her head right turning away from him. He instead brushed his lips across her left cheek. Tsukasa then looked at the clock. It was nine.

"Is it that late already?" He asked himself quietly. He put one of his arms under her knees and the other behind her back and part of her head to prompt it up as he carried her to her bedroom. Tsukasa opened the door and walked in. Her bed was across from the door a good ways away from it too. He carried her over to the bed, and pulled over one cover over her as he put her into the bed. Tsukasa kissed her other cheek this time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. After that he went into his room, changed into a light gray pajama T-shirt, and a dark gray pair of pajama pants before getting into his own be and fixing his pillow's position.

Krim had come home at 9:30 and put Molly into the crib in Subaru's room before he went to sleep also.

-

That night Tsukasa had the nightmare again but still it was different. The dream had replayed itself from the past two times and continued from there.

'_He could see Subaru standing by the same tree they had been sitting at before. He walked over to her but she ran and disappeared as he reached her. He began running for some unknown reason. Faster and faster he ran._

_He was now in Mac Anu and he was still running but now even faster. Soon he stopped running near some river. There on the other side was Subaru. He began to walk towards the edge before getting to close to the river.Tsukasa walked out to the water of the river but didn't fall in or anything. He walked across the water until he reached the other side. There he found Subaru. This time she did not run away or disappear. Instead she turned around to face him. She looked human. Like she was from the real world. Tsukasa took one look at her and gasped. He put a hand up to her cheek. Tsukasa gasped. He could feel it. He took a step forward and leaned to kiss her just as she did. Their lips barely touched before the ground began to shake and the river started to expand their way. They started to run but it was to fast and engulfed Tsukasa. Still above water but sinking slowly Tsukasa reached out towards Subaru. She tried to grab him but her hand slipped and he was swept under the deep brown, dirty water of the river. He soon woke up in the field. He was drenched in the dirty water. He walked over to the tree after he got up. He leaned against the tree in the private field when Subaru showed up. Tsukasa looked at her and smiled as she walked up to him. Both sat down in silence. Then both looked at the other for a while before leaning towards the other. Tsukasa was just about to kiss Subaru when she vanished into thin air. _

_He got up and began to search for her. He went to many field and towns but there was no sign of he anywhere. Tsukasa finally thought to give up but realized he had not gone to Mac Anu. He went to Mac Anu and sure enough there was Subaru. She was ordering the Crimson Knights to head to other territories in search of a player killer._

_He walked over to her. She looked up and smiled. Both took a step forward and leaned towards the other like before. Subaru put one of her hands on Tsukasa's shoulder and closed her eyes as Tsukasa closed his and brushed his lips across hers. He moved one of his arms around her waist. Just then Silver Knight and another Knight came by. The Knight grabbed Tsukasa and pulled him away from Subaru as Silver Knight pulled Subaru away from Tsukasa. Both dropped their weapons and gasped for it happened so quickly. Tsukasa and Subaru reached for the other as they were pulled away from the other. _

_Tsukasa could see Subaru vanish as she was being pulled away right before his very eyes. The Knight forced Tsukasa to face him once they stopped moving. The Knight removed his helmet and revealed that it was Tsukasa's father under the armor. The night pulled out the sword he was carrying. He raised the sword and pierced it through Tsukasa's body and let the motionless body of Tsukasa to fall. Tsukasa kept falling and falling until hit the ground._

_Tsukasa could feel himself being moved. He opened his eyes. He saw that he was strapped to some sort of wall in the prison he had been captured and put in when he was trapped in the World. Subaru walked up to him. He looked at her. Tsukasa gave her a, what are you doing look. He saw her mouth the words, I'm sorry. Subaru put her hands on his shoulders and leaded up to kiss him. Soon she turned that small simple kiss into a French kiss. She let go of the kiss after a while. He looked at her somewhat puzzled. She pulled out a needle and injected the serum into his arm. She then pulled out a dagger and sliced his shirt and jacket open to see his chest. Don't, he mouthed. Subaru yet again mouthed I'm sorry. The serum kicked in and Tsukasa began to relax. Subaru began to cry as she put the dagger to his heart. She mouthed the words; I know I love you but it has to be done, as she pierced the dagger thought his heart. His head slumped down slightly. Subaru untied the leather straps he was strapped in and let him fall on the ground. All went black for a moment, then all he could see was a single tear drop and crash on the hard, cold, black ground.'_

"Ah!" Tsukasa screamed rather loudly waking up Krim and Subaru at 2:40 a.m. Both charged into his room to see him sitting up breathing heavily and sweating. Krim and Subaru ran to the bed to sit on it but Subaru beat Krim to it. Tsukasa could only watch as Subaru climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. Judging by the periwinkle (It's a light bluish color.) pajama pants and the white pajama shirt, Subaru must have woken up and changed. She wasn't wearing any makeup either like she had been. Krim just walked over to the bedside. He had his crimson pajama pants and a white pajama shirt on.

"Are you alright?" Krim asked.

"I'm, I'm fine." Tsukasa said calming down.

"You sure?" Krim asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was just a nightmare that's all." Tsukasa reassured him. Krim shrugged and walked out. Subaru watched him walk out before turning attention to Tsukasa.

"Are you sure your alright?" Subaru asked with concern putting her left hand on his right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ya know you look great without makeup." He told her. She looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Oh, thanks." She responded to his comment. They sat in silence for a while. Tsukasa had been thinking for a while before he spoke up.

"Hey, Subaru." He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked turning to him.

"Well, we never really got to, I mean, we never uh, well, um. Could I, uh, could I." He couldn't finish his sentence as he and Subaru started to lean towards each other. Both closed their eyes as their lips finally touched. Tsukasa brushed his lips across hers ever so softly, as did Subaru.

Krim remembered a question he wanted to ask Tsukasa and walked back to his room. He entered the room to find Tsukasa and Subaru kissing in the moonlight coming from the windows.

"I'll ask him later." Krim whispered smiling as he walked out. Tsukasa began to kiss her more passionately. Subaru returned the kiss before parting. Both looked at the other without speaking for the moment.

"You should get some rest." Tsukasa told Subaru. She nodded and left closing the door. As soon as she was gone Tsukasa lied back down and smiled. He could still taste the kiss. Subaru went into her room and closed the door before leaning against it.

"Wow." Subaru breathed before climbing back into her bed. After a while everyone was asleep again.

-

**Author Note: **I'm not Sure if the Physiatrist dude will be in chapter five or not. Iknow I said he would and I promise he will be in the rest of the Chapters starting with chapter six at least. Hope you liked chapter four of, My Emotions Lye Within The Crystal, Home to Leave, Home to Stay. Thanks for reading it. I'm out till next time! R&R peoples! -


End file.
